


My Sweet Prince

by AssassinatedBeauty



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Heroin, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatedBeauty/pseuds/AssassinatedBeauty
Summary: Stefan has a plan to turn Brian molko into his submissive play thing





	My Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1998

Brian looked like an elegant blowup doll with his perfect pouty lips and doll like lashes. There was only one problem.  
Brian was feisty. Stefan wanted him to be submissive. Stefan had a plan.  
Brian was sprawled out on his bed. Stefan walked in holding something begind his back. He told Brian he had some gifts for him. Brian sat up and asked what they were. Stefan placed the gifts on Brians bed.  
A black lingerie set and some heroin. Brian bit his lip in anticipation.  
Stefan placed the needle in Brians arm and shot him up. He made sure to get the strong stuff. Brian moaned in a way that gave Stefan an erection. After that Stefan changed Brian into the the black lingerie. He started to kiss Brian's neck giving him multiple hickeys. He shoved his hand into Brians underwear and started to give him a hand job. Brians orgasam made Stefan even Hornier and he started to make out with Brian. He placed his hands on Brians ass and started rubbing it sensually. Brian moaned again. He was Stefans perfect little toy and he loved it. Stefan took off his pants and underwear and shoved his cock into Brians mouth. Brian started blowing Stefan. Stefan had an amazing orgasam. Brian had became so submissive that he swallowed everything. Stefan put his pants and underwear back on and cuddled up next to Brian.  
The best part of Brian being so submissive was cuddling.


End file.
